Technical Field
The present invention relates to an occupant protection control system that controls plural types of occupant protection devices such as various types of airbag devices and pretensioners; an occupant protection control program; and a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. H11-170961 discloses a vehicle airbag control system having rotating seats rotatably supported on a vehicle body, side airbags disposed in vehicle outside portions of the rotating seats, and a control unit that performs control so as to deploy the side airbags at the time of a side crash of the vehicle. Additionally, prohibiting the side airbags from deploying at the time of a side crash of the vehicle in a case where, in accordance with detection signals of seat sensors that detect the directions the rotating seats face, it has been confirmed that the rotating seats are facing the inside of the cabin has been proposed.
However, although the vehicle airbag control system in JP-A No. H11-170961 prohibits the deployment of the side airbags in a case where the rotating seats have been rotated, no consideration is given to other types of occupant protection devices. In a case where the vehicle is equipped with plural types of occupant protection devices, depending on the seat state there are occupant protection devices that operate properly and occupant protection devices that do not operate properly, so there is room for improvement.
An object of the present disclosure is to properly operate plural types of occupant protection devices according to the seat state.